Cell Mate
by Ilovetonyemmettandzoro
Summary: They have been caught in amongst some of the most deadliest prisoners in the world.Zoro is offered protection for him and the crew but what does he have to do for the man in return rated M for boy x boy and rape among other things sorry bad summary :p
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this story is rated M and does have some rather disturbing things in it also its yaoi boy x boy so if you don't like it then don't read it err I don't own op L sadly hehe anyway here's the story(also tell me if anyone is a bit OOC)J ^^by the way Shin means gentleman or heart

**Cell Mates**

Zoro yawned, shovelling more of the disgusting slop that the prison called food into his mouth while listening to Luffy yelling something to Sanji about meat. Yes they had been caught. Yes they were on an island in the middle of the ocean and No they could not swim away for obvious reasons.

So instead of trying to escape the men of the crew were sitting in a heavily guarded prison surrounded by some of the worlds deadliest criminals eating slop.

Zoro's katana had been taken along with Brook's , Sanji`s was barefooted ,all of Usopp`s gadgets and bombs had gone , they had taken frankies cola and their dear Captain and doctor had sea stone collars attached to their necks!

Zoro smirked as luffy finally lowered his head in defeat as sanji explained for about the one millionth time that he couldn't just magic food out of the air, that he needed food and a kitchen neither of which he had.

Stretching Zoro got up from the table and walked with some difficulty( due to the fact that the guards had insisted on drugging Sanji and Zoro due to their inhuman strength) to the other side of the cafeteria (if you could call it that since there were bars and cameras everywhere) dumping the rest of his food into the bin before turning ,walking back to the table, sliding back into his seat and looking up to meet the amused gaze of sanji.

"what's so funny ero cook" Zoro hissed giving him a death glare when he realized his actions seemed to have made sanji find the situation even more entertaining.

"Hm oh nothing really marimo I just noticed that you seem to have an admirer" sanji smirked

"huh what oi shit cook stop messing with me I'm not in the mood" Zoro sighed closing his eyes

"If you don't believe me moss head why don't you take a look for yourself?" Sanji said now with a huge grin on his face!

Zoro sighed twisting his body round to meet the gaze of a man with dark green eyes ,pitch black and slightly ruffled hair, he had a small scar running under his left eye which looked like it was made by a knife of some kind, He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that hugged his well muscled body and pants that seemed to be a little too small and was barefoot just like Zoro and the rest of the crew, Zoro and the others had been here for about two days. but they already knew the colour order they were known by. Colours and numbers that's what they were known by people wearing black would be in one big cell together the people in red would be in one big cell together etcetera. The blacks were at the top they were the strongest, the ones with the worst tempers the ones that had to be kept an eye on, this was the group this man ,Zoro and the crew were in. Below the blacks were the reds then the purples then the whites then the yellows going down until you got to small time criminals who were the browns. They had had this information along with many rules and regulations yelled at them until they could repeat it word for word before they were let into the prison. It had taken two days thanks to a certain loud mouth captain!

Zoro watched as the man stood up with a bottle in his hand, quickly noting that the man was number 156 and at least a head taller than him.

The man number 156 walked until he was right in front of Zoro and grinned "hey mate"

"errrrm hey" Zoro said looking slightly confused the whole crew had stopped eating were looking curiously at the newcomer.

"I'm Shin" shin said still grinning and stuck out his hand to Zoro sighing Zoro gripped it firmly and shook it "Ro…."he began

"…anoa Zoro I know" Shin said looking proud

"I've heard about you and your love for sake so I just came over to give you this" he smiled thrusting a bottle of sake in front of Zoro's face and straight away without thinking Zoro grabbed the bottle drank it all in two gulps. "ZORO!!!!" Luffy yelled "what?" Zoro said turning to Luffy "I wanted some…" He said crossing his arms and pouting. "Luffy you know you cant drink alcohol, remember what happened last time?" Chopper said giving luffy a look that said think before you speak "awwwww" Luffy moaned before muttering something to himself about taking drugged alcohol from marines and sharing it.

Chuckling Zoro turned back to face Shin who was already backing away "see ya later Zoro" he said before turning and striding back to his table.

"bye…"Zoro muttered turning back to his table which seemed to have managed to get into a fight about chicken and Nami. Zoro lowered his head to the table and closed his eyes briefly wondering how Nami and chicken were related in any way.

Zoro lifted his head up to see Shin about an inch away from his face.

"hey Zoro everyone's left" Shin whispered smirking at Zoro's startled expression

"huh but why didn't the guards just drag me out I mean we're not allowed to be in here by ourselves"

"hm I'm powerful Zoro, I know the right people ,I can get anyone to do anything. I can even have people killed, they can be hacked to pieces with knives if I want them to be and the guards will just walk past without even batting an eyelash" Shin hissed staring Zoro right in the eyes.

"oh alright, well bye" Zoro said while getting up and walking towards the door only to be stopped

By a rather large guard and considering Zoro was drugged ,chained and tired he stopped and turned to face shin again.

"Zoro I don't think you understand the danger….." Shin was cut off by an annoyed Zoro

"I understand perfectly, I just don't care! I'll kill anyone you send"

Still smirking Shin gripped the fabric of Zoro's t-shirt and pulled him closer leaning down to whisper into Zoro's ear "oh I know that Zoro I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about your little crew, sure I'm no idiot I know luffy and sanji can look after themselves but what about that little reindeer or that guy with the long nose, you wouldn't be able to protect them both at the same time would you?" Shin paused to look at Zoro's face, he noted It had gone quite a few shades lighter either out of fear for his comrades or because of the drug in the sake he'd given him had started to work. Grinning he leaned back down "how about we make a little deal" Zoro perked up "I can make sure no one touches you or your crew if you agree to what I'm going to ask of you" Zoro looked angry "anything, I agree right now to anything" he whispered Shin smiled and leaned down pulling Zoro close once again "good, well then Zoro you are mine, I own you and you" he nipped Zoro's earlobe "have to do whatever I want".

*************************************************************************************

So??? Any good please review anonymous reviews are welcome ^^ tell me what I did wrong and if I should write more or not praise is allowed too :P if there is ant hehe ^^

By me!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi !!!!! I have decided to carry on with this but do not kill me if I get the yucky parts e.g. shin and zoro stuff wrong or written badly at first (tell me if I do and how to improve it)(though nothing too icky will happen in this chapter im building up courage for that) but Ive never written stuff like that before so this is a first(though its gonna start with some good old zoro fondling evil smirk hehe) also tell me if I should add in a zoro x sanji paring .

Oh yea disclaimer I do not own one piece or the characters cause if I did zoro and sanji would be together !!!!

Chapter 2

Zoro was pissed

first he had woken up because some pathetic wimp was crying and wailing about wanting to leave this "god forsaken place" after being yelled at and glared at courtesy of zoro the poor man had laid back down and gone to sleep therefore letting zoro go back to sleep,

then he had been woken up by the bell for breakfast , upon hearing the shrill sound he had sat up too quickly and whacked his head on the top of the tiny bunk beds making luffy stick his stupid stretchy neck down and laugh for about a minute until zoro had whacked him flat in the face causing his head to fly over the bed ,off the other side pulling the rest of his body with him this had resulted in a crumpled heap of a still laughing luffy.

And now zoro was back in the canteen eating what he was sure was the left over gloop from the night before.

So he sat there pushing the "food" around on the plate with his spoon not really paying attention too his comrades conversation until he heard chopper yell "Shin over here" his little hoof waving madly back and forth.

Zoro felt his heart drop the bastard hadn't spoken to him or gone near him in weeks, he had started to think that that first day in the canteen had just been his idea of some kind of sick joke

But no instead he had been befriending the two members of his crew that he had threatened to kill!

"Usopp, Chopper" shin replied walking over a smirk spread across his face his dark green eyes sliding across the table acknowledging the others before fixing them on zoro.

Repressing the urge to shudder zoro looked up and gave him a one handed wave and a "yo" . hoping that the creep would be satisfied with that and leave.

Today was not zoros day and he knew that as soon as shin said "got any room for one more" and chopper replied "yea come on you can sit next to me" his little eyes lighting up.

"As much as I would love to sit next to you I have to have a word with zoro-kun" shin replied a look of mock sadness spread across his face as he slid his body down next to zoros, the rest of the crew went back to their own conversation to give the two time to talk about whatever it was shin wanted to talk about.

Zoro sat working on keeping himself composed on the outside even though he was freaking out on the inside as shin leant in discretely sliding a hand onto zoros knee leaning in and whispering "I hope you haven't forgotten about our little agreement pet" breathing hotly on zoros ear waiting for a reply his hand edging its way up zoros thigh.

"no I.. ah..haven't" zoro squirmed his cheeks flushed as shin's hand slid up his leg and up across his lower abdomen then started to go lower…..towards..

"BAM" "ARGH" zoro jumped up so fast he had caught his foot on the table and fallen flat on his butt.

His cheeks still flushed he looked up to see shin grinning down at him a hand stuck out waiting for him to grab onto it and he did exactly that not wanting to cause any more suspicion as the crew were looking at him confused with expressions on all their faces.

"you look cute when you get all hot and bothered" shin said softly smirking as he did so, the bell rang for the end of breakfast and zoro made to walk away like the others, but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder another stroking his back , shin leaned in again! And said "meet me in the showers at lunch, the guard will let you out, like I said I know people, oh and tell your little friends your tired or something okay?" shin said walking away.

Zoro grunted today was definitely not his day.

Yea okay so I have just got myself into some difficult writing for chapter 3 but tell me if I should carry

on review and give me some constructive criticism too! haha little rhyme for you any way yeah REVIEW and tell me if I should put in a sanji x zoro or any other pairing though I think im going to do a chopper x zoro big brother little brother thing. And I think zoro will need someone to help him deal with the things shin will do to him : ( oh and remind me to update or I might forget hehe :P xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey i haven't updated in ages i know but it cause i have been real busy lately with a load of stuff but i have a day of doing nothing today so i thought id update :)

please don't be too hard on the lemon/non-con i have never done it before so if i get it wrong tell me but in a nice way :) oh and thank u all 4 the reviews i love them!

Zoro tensed at the loud piercing shriek of the lunch bell, watching as his crew and the rest of the prisoners started to make their way to the door, he looked down and realized he was shaking,his hands moving uncontrollably.

Arrgh get a grip stop being so weak, this is nothing compared to all the battles you've been in it wont hurt ,so stop being so pathetic zoro thought scolding himself while desperately trying to control his shaking hands.

He was so concentrated on stilling his hands(which he had finally managed to do) that he hadn't noticed Sanji standing in-front of him arm resting on the top bunk leaning in and calling his name,

"Zoro..zoro...ZORO!"

"huh" he looked up "what do you want ero-cook?" zoro said pulling the best glare he could muster, thats right everything is normal nothings happening its just a normal day throwing insults back and forth with that damned cook, if he asks, Im feeling ill and the guards said i didn't have to go to lunch, just like shin said. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he looked up at the blonde cook and waited for his answer.

"If you hadn't noticed Marmio everyones going to lunch i came over to get you since your obviously too thick to notice" he said while turning to leave, only stopping when he realized that zoro had made no move to follow.

Zoro took a deep breath he'd gone over this conversation with each member of the crew in his head all he had to do now was say it out-loud and make it believable.

"Im not feeling great at the moment, i've told the guards they said i could skip lunch" he said trying to sound a lot calmer than he actually was.

Sanji raised and eyebrow skeptically, staring at his friend for a few-seconds, while zoro held his breath hoping sanji would buy it, he didn't want sanji suspecting anything, he was way to observant and if he got even the tiniest hint about zoro's errrm predicament then he'd be all over the place playing detective and he defiantly didn't want Shin any where near Sanji.

After a few more seconds he shrugged and headed towards the door. Zoro sighed in relief he didn't know if Sanji bought the guards letting him skip lunch but at least he'd left.

All zoro had to do now was go to the showers, he didn't want to give Shin any reason to endanger his nakama.

Sighing he pushed himself up, the old bed groaning as he did so.

He walked cautiously up to one of the guards feeling quite stupid as he had used the showers many times before, but when he had used them he had had people to follow, and with his sense of direction there was no way he'd be able to find them before lunch finished without someone showing him the way .

"Excuse me" the guard turned his eyes cold and emotionless,his face blank and his mouth set in a thin line, he looked more like a robot than a human.

The guard didn't say anything so he carried on "Shin...errrrm...he..he.. wanted to see me in the showers"zoro cursed the blush slowly starting to form on his cheeks.

Sure enough just as Shin had said, he did know people and he could control them.

The guards eyes flashed with jealousy or fear?, zoro really couldn't tell before returning back to their cold emotionless sate,

Though the corners of his mouth did turn up a little, obviously he found zoros discomfort amusing or maybe he found the reason Shin wanted him in the showers amusing, again zoro couldn't tell.

**(not very good rape/non-con coming up but rape/non-con all the same you have been warned!)**

Nevertheless the guard led him through the grim, dark, poorly lit corridors acting as if he was taking zoro too his doom, and maybe just maybe he was.

They stopped right in-front of the door to the showers, then the guard pushed him a little too roughly toward the door and left.

He took a deep breath and walked in it was a dark, plain room, with white walls , cracked floor tiles and a few shower heads.

Sure enough there standing directly under one of the showers was Shin.

He was stark naked and grinning, the water was on and it was running down his body sliding down over his torso, his abs, his arms, his hand lazily stroking himself.

"Zoro...my pet, undress"his grin turned into a glare "quickly" he snapped.

He watched growing more and more impatient as zoro fumbled with his clothes,

After about a minute he snapped, growling he smashed zoro's back into the wall tearing the remaining items of clothing clean off and then he let his hands wander one hand still grasped around his own cock the other rubbing zoros up and down slowly trying to get him erect, he smirked when he heard zoros gasp of horror after he realized that shin was actually managing to arouse him.

He then left his cock unattended and leant down pressing zoro closer to the wall and attacked one of his nipples giving it a tentative lick before biting down hard drawing blood, he then repeated his actions on the other and how he loved the response he got

Zoro despite himself let out a very small but audible moan his eyes were squeezed shut, his fists clenched ,his cheeks were flushed and he was panting short soft little breaths.

Smirking shin decided to go lower again biting and sucking his way down to zoros rather impressive half hard cock,

he grinned and lowered his head further down getting closer he was about to open his mouth so he could taste it but he was stopped by a rather desperate ,pleading voice "No...please..don't..just..don..nghhh" promptly ignoring zoros pleas he had taken the chance to run a finger nail up the underside of zoros cock and then gently liked the head causing zoro to moan yet again in pleasure.

But just as shin went to do it again he felt something hard come into contact with his stomach the wind was knocked out of him as zoros foot collided with his stomach sending him flying across the room.

He looked up

Zoro stood away from the wall still panting but his fierce eyes were open and glaring at him.

It must almost be the end of lunch Shin thought suddenly remembering they had to be back. But he needed release he wanted zoros ass or mouth he didn't care which.

He studied zoro carefully looking at his pink swollen lips wondering how they'd feel wrapped around his cock.

He grinned he wanted his mouth "Zoro remember the deal?Remember your nakama?If you don't want them hurt or worse,"He paused watching zoros face as he realized he had just put his nakama in danger "you better come here and put that mouth of yours to good use"

Zoro looked horrified but walked forward anyway coming to a stop in-front of shin

letting him slide a hand into his hair and push him down to the ground so he was kneeling in-front of Shins huge length.

And then without warning, Shin pulled his head forward squeezing zoros jaw forcing it to open.

He then shoved his cock right down zoros throat.

Zoro was gagging, his eyes watering, shins finger nails were digging into the back of is head and all he could do was try to breath around the cock as Shin pounded roughly into his mouth moaning in pleasure as he did so.

After about a minute he finally heard Shins breath hitch, he knew what that meant and started to pull away but shins hand held him there forcing zoro to swallow as he came to his release.

When shin had finished he pulled back leant down and kissed zoros forehead almost lovingly before whispering "see you tomorrow Pet"

Then he walked out leaving zoro,naked,humiliated and broken.

okay i know it was bad but i have never wrote anything like that, lease review and tell me how to make it better :) x


End file.
